Looking At A New Light
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: As Harry tries to heal he gets help from a new friend and starts a new year. Mabybe even falls in love with this new start. As Voldemort tries to get him once again he gains friends that had once been enemies and friends to enemy...
1. The Book

It was starting to become more and more warmer as the days went by. Summer hand crept into the streets of Privet Drive. No one seemed to be able to move in the heat at all and if one was found walking the streets of Privet Drive they would be considered rather odd.   
  
But all the same there were no regards to a boy who was wondering the streets of Privet Drive to escape the discomfort in his home. Harry Potter; was a rather skinny boy that seemed to grow a little more built for his built. With jet black hair he could've passed as a 'normal' teenager…although he wasn't.   
  
No, Harry Potter was a wizard and a pretty strong one too. With a scar on his forehead that hand been placed there by his mortal enemy: Voldemort. But other then that… Harry was a 'normal' teenager to any wizard or witch. Just another boy looking for family.  
  
As he walked the streets his forehead grew wet and his back sticking to his clothes. It was too hot for walking but too hot for home (if you'd call it home) too. He was growing annoyed; walking around in the heat was either getting to him or he was seeing a book. It was rather small and seemed fit into the crack of the sidewalk except for a small part of the corner.   
  
Getting more curious he bent down and placed a nail on the corner of the book. He added pressure to the book to see what would happen. It moved with his finger, seeing this he tried picking it up and found it surprisingly easy. But what surprised his more was when the book enlarged after getting out of the crack.  
  
Harry looked for a title but nothing. He opened a page in the book and found one word: Imfiteris. He sighed and closed the book maybe Hermione could help him later. With another sigh he trudged back to Number Four Privet Drive.   
  
"That you boy?" Uncle Vernon voice hollered out to him.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said waiting for more instructions; he rolled his eyes inwardly.  
  
"I want you to calm that bloody bird down!" He yelled from most likely the kitchen. Harry started up but stopped on halfway up, "but- Hedwigs at Ron's," he said to himself before bolting up the rest of the steps.  
  
"Hedwig!" He said happily when he came into the room; Hedwig hooted when she saw him and flew to his arm. "I thought you were at Ron's," Harry said; Hedwig stuck out her leg. "Oh," Harry said with a smile, "who's this from?"  
  
Hedwig just nipped his ear and flew back to the window sill. Harry sat on his bed and opened the letter. To his surprise it was from Ginny.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm awfully sorry I hand to use Hedwig but I was afraid of Ron catching me to use his owl. His been too protective of that owl. Personally I think his sending out letters to Hermione but that's just my guess. How are you Harry? I mean it's dreadfully boring here.   
  
With Fred and George gone you'd figure you'd get some peace but it's actually so hot you'd want them back. Anyway I think Hedwig wanted to see you anyway because when I was muttering curses I could use against Ron for not letting me send a letter to you she flew to my arm.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ginny  
  
PS. Do write…it's awfully boring I know I'm re-saying this but it's just so boring Harry!  
  
Harry laughed a good hearted one; he hadn't done that since…shaking his head he realized she said See you soon.' Does that mean I'm going over there? He thought.  
  
He grabbed some parchment and started writing to her:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Don't worry your holiday seems to be the same as mine: boring. But it was great to see Hedwig again, thanks. Ron's writing to Hermione? Sorry, but it doesn't seem like a surprise does it? You really should talk to the twins. Maybe they can think of something to cool down a room. I mean I know it isn't like a joke but it'll sell. I think anyway, what did you mean by 'See you soon?' Do I   
  
Thanks for writing,  
  
Harry  
  
PS. Can you ask Ron to end a message to Hermione? I want to ask her what Imfiteris means. I'd like to hear more about what's going on over there…write back.  
  
Feeling odd he wrapped it up and petted Hedwig, "sorry girl, but you wouldn't mind making two trips in one day would you?" She stuck out her foot, "thanks," Harry said with a grin. 


	2. Knowing You

A month passed and Harry still didn't get any information on the book except it meant mother in some lost language. He was suppose to go to go to the Weasley's today. One thing that pleased him was he was going to see Ginny. After all the writing back and forth and he found it both surprising and comforting.   
  
"Harry!" Ron Weasley yelled when he saw Harry sitting on the steps. Harry stood up and hugged his friend though it came out odd when they knew what they were doing.   
  
A giggle made them blush even more when they looked over; Ginny had her hand in front of her month and had a faint blush crawling up her cheeks. "Oh, Potter! If you really liked my brother you could've told me then hurt me like this!"   
  
"Shut it, Ginny!" Ron snapped causing her to go into a fit of laughter again.   
  
I'm sorry, it's good to see you again Harry," She said smiling at him. What surprised him was that she hugged him.   
  
"Er- good to see you too Ginny," and it really was good to see her, Harry thought warily, something about her is different. "it's nice to see you both, but aren't you a bit early?"   
  
"Dad, said to come by and help you pack," Ron leaned in towards Harry, "Ginny just had to tag along."   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "shut it, Ron and I suppose that's why you followed me to Hermione's? Because you wanted to help her pack?"   
  
Harry smirked as he watched Ron turn red and mutter something under his breath, "alright, but, we have two hours to go. Plus I already packed- so want to go for a walk? I rather have you lot out here then in there."   
  
"Is there a park nearby?" Ginny asked as they started to walk.   
  
"Yeah over there," Harry said pointing over down the streets, "want to go?"   
  
"Sure mate," Ron said, "I need to ask you some stuff anyway."   
  
When they reached it Ron dragged Harry somewhere leaving Ginny at the bench with a notebook in her hand. "Alright," Ron said, "Harry you -er- wouldn't mind if I asked for some advice do you?"   
  
"no," Harry said feeling suspicious.   
  
"Good, Good," Ron said nodding he started to pace, "well," he started; clearing his throat, "I was wondering...how do you kiss, mate?"   
  
"Wha- What?" Harry asked.   
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, Harry," Ron said ears red.   
  
"I couldn't tell you that much," Harry said still surprised.   
  
"Er- never mind then," Ron said walking off; Harry blinked and he was nearly over where Ginny was. He followed still dumbfounded.   
  
Ginny was writing in the notebook Harry saw she had earlier. "What are you writing now?" Ron asked; clearly annoyed...about something.   
  
"A poem you, git," Ginny said.   
  
"You write poems?" Harry asked; again surprised.   
  
Ginny smiled at him and something seemed to hit his stomach, he couldn't breath right. "Yeah," she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's just something I started."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, "can you share one?"  
  
"Harry, I honestly think you don't want to read or hear one. It's all mushy stuff." Ron said shaking his head and earning a glare from Ginny.  
  
"Well, I think I want to hear at least one." Harry smiled at Ron before turning back to Ginny.  
  
"You sure?" Ginny asked; Harry nodded so she cleared her throat and said:  
  
"How can I get to know you?

You look at me and I look away

But is it the same if I looked your way?

If I can't stand looking you in the eye-

How can I get to know you?

You hold so many secrets in those eyes

If I can't even talk to you I

won't be able to look at you

I stare when you don't look

And I dream when you are

How can I know you?

When I can't even look into your eyes?"  
  
"That's really good," Harry said taking in the words slowly, "so who's the guy?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "someone," and for some reason that someone nearly faltered his smile.

[My screename is Ssecretearss if you want to look at the buddy profile for the poems]


End file.
